


Don't Fear the Reaper

by ZenthrasJam



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mahabharata is mentioned, Multi, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenthrasJam/pseuds/ZenthrasJam
Summary: His flames burned them... And they haven't forgotten.
Relationships: Ashwatthama | Archer/Kama | Assassin, Kama | Assassin/Ashwatthama | Archer
Kudos: 8





	Don't Fear the Reaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ricoree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricoree/gifts).



> This is another work inspired by my wonderful muse, whom I love with my entire life and I will forever be indebted to. Thank you for making me love such an interesting character, and making me fall in love with such a wonderful pairing, Ree (@ricoririsu on Twitter 🥰). Unbeta'ed.

Chaldea was, nowadays, kind of calm. They usually spend their time floating around, bullying Arjuna, their master or Ashvatthaman while all of those men suffered their Machiavellian plans. It was mostly so they could have fun! At least Master had understood that they were bored most of the times. Not being a farming unit, and a Deity that belonged to their lavish lifestyle, could sometimes be hard if the world was already ending... But they understood. 

However, their relationship (if you could call it that) with their archer was progressing. They seemed comfortable enough to spend entire afternoons and nights (mornings... Not so much) with Ashvatthaman, the gruff man loving every bit of attention they gave him. Right now, though, they had just arrived from a farming session. It hadn't been that long, but having a bath with their little warrior was a good compensation. Water was warm and the company wasn't all that bad. 

"Gimme one o' those. The fluffy ones." 

"What? Is the little warrior's skin so delicate it needs one of these?" 

Ashvatthaman scoffed, covering their back just to grab the item he had been wanting. Of course Kama still teased and tortured him, but he knew better now. Drying his wet body with the towel, the other makes a point of grabbing another one of them, covering the Deity as reverently as he could with it to lift them up and take them to the room, where they would get ready for another one of their cuddle sessions. 

He grabbed his joggers and put them on, offering them one of his shorts that fit them the best. Having a big chest could be troubling at times, and for the most part they seemed to think that means was better. Ashvatthaman, from his part, was relieved they had granted them the right to leave his clothes in their room. Doing the walk of shame back to his room each time they got rowdy made him miserable — and honestly, he moaned loud enough for half of Chaldea to know what they were doing anyway. 

"You know, you don't have to suppress yourself as you do. 'Tis but a waste of energy." 

Ashvatthaman frowned, the archer directing his gaze to the creature before him. They were now brushing their hair, making sure not to miss a spot and leave it looking its best... But they weren't looking at him. At all. 

"Thought that stressed ya out?" 

That's when they looked at him, scoffing before chastising him for his challenge. They were closer now, but that didn't mean he could insult them just like that. 

"I have grown stronger since that." 

Gulping down the male nodded and let his magical energy flow, his spirit core changing before it was strengthened by Shiva's flames. They were dancing beside him, and he looked a lot differently. His hair slicked back, long sideburns. He liked how he himself looked — before meeting Kama. 

Speaking about them, they were lost in thought after getting up from the bed, just gazing at the flames that had once burned them and been the cause of their demise. They remembered the pain, the bitterness of their father's curse and their relationship with him, and their unhappiness before meeting Rati. It was everything they hated and hoped never to see again, yet here they were, bringing this upon themselves just to prove a point. 

They looked hurt. 

"It's me, Ashvatthaman, yer Deity..." 

And he walked forwards, not caring if they were still undressed, trying to reassure them and tell them everything was okay despite himself. He would take a bonk to his head over the way they were looking at him any day of the week. The thing is — they had backed away in fear, trying to get away from him as if he was naught but a monster. They were scared of him. 

This had just turned into his worst nightmare. 

He felt his breath catch in his throat and his mouth go dry. It was the worst feeling in the world. They feared him. They had just confirmed his worst fear in this second life. They did not like the thing in what he had become, they didn't like this murderous version of himself. They feared the cowardly killer of the Pandava and Panchala army, and the Upapandavas. They were just like everyone else in that aspect. 

Kama feared the reaper that laid within him thanks to Shiva's design. Or was it just Shiva? 

The archer quickly reverted to his first ascension, not letting his hurt part him from them. Looking like he had always looked whenever he was with them, he opens his mouth to speak, but his words don't leave his throat. 

"I— I am— I am so—"

"Do NOT dare..." 

They seethed, trying to avoid showing their shame to him even if it was futile. He could see through them at times, and emotions like these weren't rocket science for him. 

"It will only make me more miserable than I am right now." 

His heart throbbed in his chest, making him wince a little. It hurt. Being hated and feared? It hurt. This was not fair, however. His father had been assasinated right before his very eyes in a cruel display of manipulation. He was alive, and his father had fallen right in the claws of the Pandava's disgusting folly. It was unfair. Why did he have to suffer because of his link to Shiva, and why did they not? It was simply because he had taken the role no one liked, one he had to anyway. The destroyer. He had to destroy things, that was what he was supposed to do. Thinking otherwise was stupid. 

He stomps his way to them and wraps them in a protective embrace, his hand covering the back of their head as he pushed them to his chest. It wasn't a vicegrip of a hold despite the action's viciously violent motions, but it was enough to keep them there and let them know they would break away if they wanted. How stupid to even think that, though. They were a Deity, and they could shoot him down if they wanted to. 

Had they not just mere seconds ago, anyway? 

"Fine... I won't apologize to ya, but ya brought this upon yerself." 

It was in that moment a very confused and startled Kama had noticed that he had, again, reverted to his first ascension... And that he had been suppressing this stage in his development just because of them. To protect and keep them happy. To just avoid being seen and feared as a destructor and an assassin. To start anew without reminding people of his past. To keep Kama from fearing him. And they should feel incredibly amazed and spoiled just for this very reason. He had done all of this for them. He had been suppressing Shiva just to be with them. Even if he could have gotten hurt in the battlefield should Kama be around. Even if this could be the cause of his demise in this second life they had been gifted. 

But this brought them nothing but unhappiness. Feeling sick with these feelings of guilt, disgust and worry, they realize the unjust nature of their reaction — even if warranted. Even if fair. He did not deserve to be spat on the face like that. He did not deserve all of this hurt and pain after trusting himself to them, after surrendering his entire being to them. And so, they offer the same gesture back, hugging the larger male and hiding their face on his neck. This was their own peace offering. 

Ashvatthaman's reaction to that was just... Pure elation. They just feared Shiva, not what he had become. He could understand that now... What a stupid man, thinking they would hate what he had done with such passion and abandon, even if he had called on the wrong god with it. They did not hate or fear him. It was the flames what they abhorred, and that was good enough for him. Thank Gods they couldn't see his shame, but even if they could he would not care. 

They, as a pair, were alright now. They would be.


End file.
